


The Joys and Trials of Settling Down

by AlexSimon



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSimon/pseuds/AlexSimon
Summary: Childermass and Segundus are ready to be married, and looking to an old acquaintance to help them make it happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nasturtian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasturtian/gifts).



> This is my gift for the always lovely Nasturtian, a cool person and great writer, as part of the Big Bang. It has been so much fun working with you!

Childermass had begun to think that Vinculus was, more and more, wanting to be found after his periods away. 

 

Despite Vinculus’ protests that he was trapped, that he objected wholeheartedly to the arrangement imposed upon him, his attempts to stay hidden had begun to look a little feeble. 

 

Childermass found him in only the second pub he visited, sitting alone at a table and drinking. Vinculus didn't try at all not to grin even, but welcomed John Childermass with a smile when he saw him enter.

 

“I thought it might be time for you to be looking for me again.”

 

Vinculus wiped beer foam from his upper lip and leaned back in his chair. Childermass approached the table where Vinculus sat and lowered himself gratefully into a chair across from him. He had been away from his bed- John’s bed- for days now and his body felt the poor sleep he'd had, the length of his days in search for Vinculus. He wanted to be done with this, married, and home with his new husband.

 

“You aren't going to try to escape? You aren't going to protest the work you're needed for?”

 

Vinculus shook his head, dirty hair falling around his face. He took the last sip of his beer.

 

“I'm too tired, John Childermass.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Babies, I tell you!”

 

The look on Vinculus’ face showed such frantic vexation that despite his tiredness and how wet he was from the rain, Childermass laughed.

 

“Ah, so you've been blessed with another little one?”

 

Vinculus burped. A serving woman walked up up the table and Childermass waved at Vinculus’ drink to say that he would have the same. 

“I wish it were only that! Four little ones! In the space of a month.”

 

“And how did you manage that?”

 

Childermass immediately regretted the question.

 

“Twins twice over. I tell you, I've never heard such a clatter!”

 

“Four babies you say?”

 

“Aye, two black haired girls pretty as can be and a couple of boys as bald as their own behinds.”

 

“And do any of them suffer your peculiar affliction? Twins can be quite magical.”

 

Vinculus opened the first button of his shirt to reveal one of his odd markings. 

 

“You mean the Letters? One of the lads has an odd marking on his thigh, his mother tells me.”

 

“Have you not held the child for yourself?”

 

“Of course, of course. Penny, she is their mother, will not let me change the boys or bathe them though. Seems a bit nervous when I hold them.”

 

“I wonder why,” said Childermass in a way that made it clear he knew just why. Vinculus scratched at his beard.

 

“I'd welcome a month or so at that school of yours, if you've come to haul me away. Maybe I'm needed till they're weaned and walking?”

 

“I'm inclined to leave you here with the mess you've made and I would if I didn't have something important I needed your help with.”

 

The serving woman approached with Childermass’ drink and Vinculus smiled at her as she set it down, showing his mouth full of brown and yellow teeth and a surprising amount of charm.

 

“You really do not know when enough is enough, do you?”

 

“This man is buying me supper!” proclaimed Vinculus to the young woman. “A pie, if you please! And another beer!”

 

“Of course!” said the serving woman with a smile of her own. Childermass groaned. 

 

“I came here so that you could help me get married, not the other way around.”

 

For the first time in their acquaintance, Childermass saw Vinculus appear truly surprised.

 

“What is this? Have you parted with your-” Vinculus peered around the noisy pub “-with your other friend?”

 

He lowered his voice and leaned forward.

 

“Has he found someone younger and handsomer? Well, John, you had to know that might happen, you being as you are like a tough bit of leather and him being a gentleman and scholar.”

 

“Vinculus will you be quiet please? There has been no change. In fact, I have been proposed to by just that person.”

 

Vinculus raised his eyebrow. 

 

“Yes!” said Childermass with no small amount of exasperation. “It was a proposal of marriage! And I would like your help in making it...official for the two of us.”

 

“It sounds like,” said Vinculus, “that we may want to find some place quiet to speak. But first, we eat!”

 

Stomachs full, the two men set out from the pub and into the night. The rain had stopped, but the warmth of the day held, giving the air a thick, soggy feel. They found a quiet place to speak and Childermass lit his pipe after they sat.

 

“So, you aim to get married?” asked Vinculus. “Are you sure? It is a trial, to be married.”

 

“I will take one husband, not five. I believe we’ll manage.”

 

Vinculus nodded.

 

“Aye, it is different. John Segundus will be a very calm person to be married to. You will not have to worry about an infestation of twins, either.”

 

“I have no pity, Vinculus. None at all. Still, I will ask you to come with me. I plan to return you to the mercy of your wives as soon as I'm wedded, though, so don’t get too comfortable.”

 

“Well then,” said Vinculus. “I’ll hope for myself then, that we’re at least a few days figuring this out.” He leaned back against the tree they had chosen to sit under and put his hands behind his head. “Come on then, John Childermass. Tell me how it happened.”

 

“How what happened?”

 

“How John Segundus asked you to marry him.”

 

“It was…” Childermass paused. “I do not want to tell you! It's private!”

 

“Alright, alright. But don't imagine I'd be shocked.”

 

“Oh I know better than to think that.”

 

Childermass inhaled a mouthful of smoke from his pipe. 

 

“It was nice, is all I will say, though I nearly managed to ruin it. It’s still not a thing I’m used to, to feel so loved by someone like him.”

 

Vinculus chuckled and pulled a flask from his pocket. 

 

“Well, I'm pleased at any rate for the two of you. To John Segundus!”

 

He drank from the flask and handed it to Childermass, who eyed it suspiciously. 

 

“It's only coffee. I am tired, John Childermass, and old now.”

 

It was Childermass’ turn to laugh. He drank from the flask himself. 

 

“To John Segundus indeed. My husband, soon enough.”


End file.
